


Stain

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been looking at the drawing while Justin was in the shower, and his guava juice... it was best not to remember what had happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday ficlet for [](http://kitkatbyte.livejournal.com/profile)[kitkatbyte](http://kitkatbyte.livejournal.com/).

The loft door slid shut with a bang, and Brian heard the familiar sounds of a tired college student dumping off his belongings at the end of a long day. Keys landed on the counter, then fell off. A bag dropped onto the floor, a coat was hung up, and finally, when Justin flumped onto the couch next to him, Brian looked up.

"Hi," Justin said. "The most interesting thing happened at school today." He propped his sock-feet in Brian's lap. "I pulled out my latest project -- you know, the one I spent like, three days drawing? -- and there was this big, orange stain that covered almost half of the paper. You wouldn't happen to know how that got there, would you?" He nudged Brian's crotch with his toes.

Brian thought back to that morning. He'd been looking at the drawing while Justin was in the shower, and his guava juice... it was best not to remember what had happened next. "No idea," he said with a slow grin. He pushed Justin down and loomed over him on the sofa. His fingers, determined to sway the topic to something more interesting and less likely to make him look bad, disappeared underneath the hem of Justin's shirt.

"Too bad," Justin said, and his thumb found the little spot behind Brian's ear that, when rubbed, always made Brian want to kiss him just a little more. "The professor gave me an A for creativity with breakfast beverages."


End file.
